Carrying My Darling
by spiderswantmetotapdance
Summary: Bolin cheers Korra up and they share his cupcake.


Carrying My Darling

I really don't have a reason for this.

**Pairing**: fluffy, sorta onesided Borra :3

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: Bolin cheers Korra up and they share a cupcake.

**Tumblr's this way:**

**spiderswantwhototapdance(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

* * *

Bolin couldn't help the acrobatics his stomach was performing as he mounted the deck. The young earthbender was worried about his friend and he needed to make sure she was really okay. He knew for himself how unnerving it is to face Amon, and though Korra was one of the toughest people he knew, she could not have been as unaffected as the papers led the public to believe. When he approached Mako with the idea of visiting her, he stubbornly refused and instead decided to spend the day with Asami when it became apparent that she was not coming to practice. Bolin knew that Mako was upset with her for not coming practice for quite a while, but that didn't mean he couldn't still be there for her as a friend. He'd be lying if said he wasn't a little disappointed with his older brother.

Needless to say, Bolin took matters into his own hands.

He didn't pick up a flower or a cupcake this time (even though they kind of had the extra money, thanks to Asami's father). He hoped he wouldn't need to use it as an excuse to come visit her in case he was unwelcome.

Bolin meandered around the island for a bit, hoping to run into someone that would tell him where Korra was. In the end, he didn't have to; he found her in the meditation loft, just lying there with Naga. Bolin peered at her, and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and even. The light breeze in the air rustled the hair on her pretty head and the earthbender had never seen her face so calm. He had seen happy, mocking, angry, anxious, even sad – but never peaceful. He stared in awe for a moment, letting a small smile drift across his face before snapping out of it and moving forward until he reached the steps. "Korra," He called softly, wondering if she was really asleep. "Are you awake?" He added. No response. _Guess not then! _He thought cheerfully. He skipped up the stairs and plopped down beside her, frowning when she still didn't wake up. He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder, shaking it softly. "Ko_rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaa_," he whined the last syllable, grinning.

Her eyes shot open, wide and terrified, and she abruptly sat up, gasping for air. She turned to look at him and the fear disappeared immediately, but the tension was still there. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes for a minute before speaking, "Dear Agni, Bo, you scared me," Korra retorted half-heartedly, trying to pout at him in the usual Korra-fashion. Bolin frowned at her and sat cross-legged across from her.

"Sorry, Korra! I didn't mean to," he replied, curious and more than a little worried as to what she had been dreaming about. "I know I probably sound like a broken record with this, but are you okay?" Korra looked away. "We've missed you at practice, Miss Avatar!" He added the last part teasingly stern, hoping for her walls float down. _And I've missed you more than I really want to admit. _He was rewarded with a small smile.

"Well, you're right; you _do _sound like a broken record," Korra hesitantly replied, covering her face with her hands. "And I'd love nothing more than to lie and say that yes, I'm totally fine but really Bo, I'm _not_." She looked him right in the eye then, and Bolin could see the fear and pain written in her features. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly and she smiled at the gesture. "Everything that's been going on…I remember being so excited when I first came to Republic City, and I'm still _so _happy to be here but…it's not all it's cracked up to be, is it? Being the Avatar, especially the one after Aang?" She laughed quietly at herself.

"Korra…," Bolin sighed.

"It's okay, I guess. I can only do my best, right?" She smiled reassuringly at him. _This girl…_, Bolin thought to himself, still frowning a tiny bit. "But really, don't worry about me. I have to find my own path as the Avatar, and that means facing my fears and not being afraid of being…afraid."

"Korra…I can only say that you are _amazing _and you should _sooooooo_," he dragged the "so" out for effect, "not think so little of yourself. I mean, you saved my life! That makes you awesome for like, _ever _in my book!" Korra smiled genuinely at that. "But seriously, it's okay to be afraid. It's _okay _to be nervous. That's what friends are for, right? I'm here for you, Korra." An unidentifiable emotion flickered in Korra's bright blues and Bolin didn't know what to make of it. He smiled easily at her.

"Thanks Bolin. It really means a lot to me. Honestly, you and Tenzin's family seem to be my only true allies at this point." Korra sighed, looking down at her hands. _What about Mako? _Bolin thought to himself, but decided it may be better for his health if he didn't ask.

"Oh, Korra, that's really not true. There's a bunch of people that are supporting you, on the pro-bending arena and off!" Bolin shouted. Korra threw him a withering look, and he pouted. "It's true!" She stared at him for a beat, then rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh come here!" He shouted as he lunged at her for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. A beat past as she remained still, but she relaxed in his arms and her arms went around his neck, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

"Honestly, what did I do to deserve you as my friend?" Korra murmured, still shaking with laughter. Bolin ignored the floppy feeling at the word _friend _combined with the feeling of her in his arms.

"Get caught by Toza and was about to be arrested twice in, uh, a week if it wasn't for my awesome, smooth-as-a-rock self?" He replied jokingly, pulling away and smirking at her. She let out a loud guffaw and doubled over, giggling to herself.

"Puh-lease, I could have totally gotten out of that myself!" Korra retorted, standing up and stretching.

"Keep telling yourself that, Miss Oh-I-Was-Looking-For-The-Bathroom," Bolin replied mockingly, also standing. He paused, looked down, and then back up at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Bo, I'll be okay," he raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed again, exasperated. "Okay, _fine_, if I have any problems or fears or feelings or _whatever_, I' promise to come bother you about it immediately, okay? Avatar's honor," he nodded vehemently, crossing his arms. She raised her own eyebrow at his seriousness, and Bolin couldn't help the bright smile that crossed his features.

"Good! Now, how about we go out into Republic City and cause some mayhem? I swear, I have not been able to do _anything_ amusing since my partner in crime stopped coming with me!" Bolin whined, praying for a yes.

"I _suppose _I can take time out of my oh so busy schedule for little old you," she replied heavily, and raced off to the house. Bolin smiled after her as she dashed out of sight, and looked over at Naga. He knelt down and stroked the huge animal, scratching behind her ears. She let out a strangled bark as she rolled over, her tongue lolling in happiness. Bolin laughed at her expression and continued scratching until he heard footsteps behind him. He soon had half of a cupcake – _his cupcake _– shoved in front of his face. "Come on, you _need _to try this~," Korra sang, licking her lips. "It is by far the best tasting thing I have _ever _had in my glorious life." She added, wiggling it in front of his face when he didn't answer. "And I know you gave it to me but _still_!" She gave her own pout at him and he crumbled.

"_Fiiiiiine, _I guess there's nothing wrong with sharing your gift," he replied before throwing the cupcake in his mouth and chewing. "Oh. My. _God_," he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed and falling down on his back. "Holy- just- _what_," he couldn't form a complete sentence. That's how awesome his cupcake was. Korra laughed at his expression and he popped an eye open to mock glare at her.

At least it was nice to know that he could successfully cheer a gloomy Korra when he needed to. It may come in handy in the future.

And that his cooking was still top notch. _Score one for Bolin!_

* * *

__I don't particularly like how I ended it but eh. C: Let me know what you think! :D

And I _**CANNOT**_wait until tomorrow morning's episode. Just. Ahh.


End file.
